Beginning a life in the Stars
by PsychoBitch659
Summary: A revision on Star Trek 2009, with Kirk having a twin sister named Jasmine, and another original character taking the place of Uhara. Will follow closely with the movie with originals placed in smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

The bar was loud and busy, an unusual thing since it was located in the middle of Iowa where only farmers lived, yet in the middle of that quiet state is where the building of the greatest Starfleet ships were made. On few occasions many of its cadets would arrive to view the construction of the beautiful ships before heading back to the west coast to Starfleet headquarters. Marie was one of those young cadets; she had only been enlisted for less than a year and was already focused in zinolinguistics, the focus of alien languages.

Strutting through the bar Marie smiled at her friends and ignored any others who stared. She wore a red uniform like many others around her yet it accentuated the curves of her body not leaving much to the imagination. Although she preferred her hair down the dark curls were pulled up into a high ponytail showing off her soft features. It was not difficult to understand why many stared at her.

Marie walked over to the bar and leaned against it, a smile graced her lips as she caught the older bartender's attention. "Hey I need a whiskey twist, two pineapple shots, a polar cap and I'll take a bud light classic."

The bartender nodded and attended to her order, giving Marie time to look around the bar. She had seen a few of these people in her own classes but none of them caught her eye. Her gaze traveled over the others at the bar before locking onto a pair of spectacular blue eyes. The guy was around her age, short dirty blond hair, and definitely a local from his attire. Looking back to the bartender, Marie could still feel the guys gaze on her.

"I must say I do like a girl that can drink." Trying to ignore the smooth voice she concentrated on the menu in front of her."You know ignoring someone is really rude. Is it customary to be rude where you come from?"

Marie sighed before looking at the guy a seat away from her. "It's not rude if it's unwanted company."

"Ah she speaks. Names Jim T. Kirk, by the way," The man smiled lightly. He was clearly little drunk; Marie just nodded and turned away. "What no name? How am I supposed to buy you a drink if I don't know your name? Not unless you want me to make one up for you." The bartender placed all of Marie's drinks in front of her. "Barkeep I got those."

"No he doesn't. I can pay for my own drinks," Marie glanced over at the Kirk guy.

Smiling he slowly walked up to her, "Then how about a name, I mean I did ask nicely."

Marie gave him a good hard look before deciding what to say to him. "Walker."

Kirk frowned, "Walker? Now that's a weird first name."

"It's my last name," Marie said rolling her eyes.

"What no first name?"Marie gave him a look which Kirk held up his hands in surrender. "Walker it is then. So what are you focused in?" He motioned to her Starfleet uniform.

"Zinolinguistics, but you probably have no idea what that is," She gave him a cocky smile.

"The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology and sintext. Means you have a talent of tongue." Kirk smirked at her; Marie smiling as she leaned closer.

"I admit I'm impressed. I just thought you were some dumb hick who likes banging his sister."

"Hey now, my sister would not appreciate that kind of talk." A laugh escaped her lips; lips Kirk was keeping his eyes on. "She's in Starfleet as well, so might have to watch your back."

Marie turned and took a sip of her drink, still laughing at Kirk.

"Hey this guy bothering you?" A large man in a red uniform walked up to them.

"Oh only a lot but nothing I can't handle." Her eyes shined a bit as she looked over Kirk.

"I'd like to see you handle me," He replied leaning closer.

"Watch what you're saying around a lady," The bulky man grabbed Kirk to get his attention.

"Calm down cupcake we are just having a chat," Kirk lightly patted the man's cheek.

"If you haven't noticed there are four of us and only one of you."

Kirks eyes glanced over the other men then back to 'Cupcake'. "Well why don't you get one more and this might actually be a fair fight."

Marie barely registered the large mans fist connecting with Kirks face. "What the hell guys? Calm down!"

Kirk fell against the bar then turned around tackling the big guy, "Here we go."

Jasmine stepped out of the cruiser and looked up at the bar she knew all too well. She had been raised in these parts and had plenty of memories with her brother and the place before her. Captain Christopher Pike stepped out of the same cruiser and coming up beside her.

"You sure this is where he is?" Jasmine smiled at the man, who was like an uncle to her. Pike had gone to Starfleet with their father and became one of his closest friends.

"Oh indeed Captain. It's a Saturday night, no better place to be than here." The man beside her laughed; they were about to go inside when another man walked up to discuss something with Pike. "Why don't you go find him and I'll be in momentarily." Jasmine nodded in agreement before walking inside the bar.

Once she stepped through the door she knew something was wrong. Some yelling and the sound of glass breaking brought her eyes to the fight that had broken out. "Every single time." Her eyes followed her brother as he was thrown into a beautiful dark skin girl, his hands landing on her breast. The girl quickly shoved him off throwing him back into the fight. Jasmine was going to just sit back a watch but when she noticed there were more men than necessary about to gang up on her brother she decided, what the hell? Pushing past a few people, she pulled one of the guys who were about to hit Kirk away. The guy looked at he, she smiled before slamming her fist in his face then kneeing him in the stomach. Glancing at her brother, Jim had somehow got pinned to a table with a large man punching him repeatedly.

Jasmine came up behind the guy and wrapped her arms around his throat trying to choke him out. A loud high pitch whistle suddenly echoed through the room causing everyone to stop.

Pike stood in the doorway staring at scene on front of him. "Everyone out."

Jasmine pushed the big guy away from her brother. "You whistle really loud," Jim said before looking up to his twin. "Hey sis, how's it hanging?" Jasmine rolled her eyes before pushing him off the table. A loud groan came from the floor as everyone left the room. Marie glanced at Jim then the girl before leaving with the rest of the cadets.

A few moments later Jasmine was sitting at a table, legs crossed casually, Pike sitting across from her and Kirk beside her with tissue up his nose. "When Jasmine said you were her brother I was quite surprised."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Why is that? Is it cause I'm prettier than her? We get that a lot. Can I get another one?" He waved an empty glass in the air signaling the bartender. Jasmine glared at him, flexing her hand, the urge to hit him growing.

"I didn't expect someone like you to be your father's son."

Jim gave Pike a look before looking at his sister, "Who is this guy?"

"He was on the Kelvin with our father, now will you shut up and listen to him," Jasmine snapped.

"I admired your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios. Something I believe Starfleet is lacking."

"Yeah, look at where that got him. Why are you talking to me?" Jasmine was about to say something to Jim but Pike intervened.

"Besides what your sister has told me, I've read up on your files. You aptitude test was through the roof yet here you are wasting your talents in a place like this." Pike slowly stood up, "I think if you were half the man your father was you would be a great asset to Starfleet. Riverside shipyard tomorrow, a new recruit's transport will be waiting. I think you should be on it." Pike gave a final look at Jim before nodding to Jasmine and leaving the bar.

Grabbing the glass of beer in front of her brother Jasmine chug the rest of it down.

"Hey hey that was mine."

"Shut it. Why must you be such an ass?"

Jim rolled his eyes and took the tissue from his nose. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be off learning about space or something?"

Jasmine sighed, "Look, after your last call I wanted to come see you so I hitched a ride out here with the new recruits. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I don't need you to look after me if that's what this is all about." Jim stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you sure cause it seemed like I just saved your ass back there." Jim turned around ready to snap back at her but Jasmine already started up again. "Don't you understand that there is nothing for you here? I told Pike about you because I know of the potential you have." Jim looked away unable to face his sister. Jasmine walked up to him and gave him a hug; Jim wrapped his arms around his twin and sighed.

"I know you think I left to get away from you but sadly that's not the case." She pulled back smiling a little to him. "I wanted to be a part of something great. Something our father left a mark by sacrificing himself to save hundreds including ourselves." Jim nodded silently; Jasmine rubbed his arms before walking to the door. Pausing she turned to look back at him, "You would be great too Jim." He watched his sister walk away leaving her words coursing through his mind.

The shipyard was crowded, many new recruits like Marie scattered around in their red uniforms and others in their civilian clothing who are just signing up. Last night's events still ran through Marie's mind, especially that guy from the bar. It was wrong for those guys to have ganged up on him but he sure held his own. He was cute and she liked flirting with him but she'd probably never see him again. Slowly all the cadets started making their ways into the carriers that would bring them back to Starfleet headquarters. Marie followed a few of her friends into one and found a seat. Just as she finished buckling in, her eyes focused on the person walking in.

It was the girl from last night, the one that had helped what's his name in the fight. She looked similar to him, same eyes but her hair was auburn brown instead of his dirty blond.

The girl walked over to where Marie was sitting and sat across from her. Trying not to stare, Marie looked around casually glancing back at the girl. Then she noticed the girl was staring straight at her. "Hello."

"Hi," Marie swallowed.

The girl crossed her legs, she didn't have the formal red dress like Marie, instead she had a tunic that looked similar but she wore black leggings with it. "You were at the bar last night."

Marie nodded, "Yea a lot of us were."

"My brother grabbed your boobs."Heat spread up Marie's neck and to her face. "Only he would get into a brawl and still be able to cop a feel."

Both of the girls laughed calming the awkward meeting. "Names Jasmine T. Kirk," Jasmine smiled holding out her hand.

"Marie Walker." Marie shook the girl's hand.

"Well, look here, already getting acquainted." Jasmine looked to the voice she instantly recognized, her heart swelled as she looked at her brother. "Did she give you her name cause she wouldn't with me." Jim grinned as he sat down beside Jasmine.

"Of course she did, but I'm not telling you," She smiled back at him. Marie watched the interaction of the siblings in front of her, guess that whole crap about never seeing him again just went out the window.

Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the commotion occurring at the doors of the carrier. "You need a doctor."

"I told you I don't need a doctor, I am a doctor."

"Sir you have to get to get back to your seat."

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows." The argument was happening between one of the flight crew and a rough good looking man. "I suffer from aviophobia, the fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sir, go sit down or I'll make you sit down." The cabin was quiet for a second then the man nodded and sat down next to Jim. Marie and Jasmine watched the man in amusement.

The guy turned to Jim, "I might throw up on you."

"Okay." Jim looked over to his sister, Jasmine laughed then leaned over to look over at the guy.

"Just make sure you just get it on him."

"I think these things are pretty safe," Marie tried to comfort the man.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is a disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

All of them just looked at each other unsure what to say. "Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space," Jim replied calmly.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." The guy pulled out a little flask and took a swig, then offered it to Jim.

"Jim T. Kirk. This is my sister Jasmine." Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy", He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

"My brother is an idiot!" Jasmine plopped herself down in a chair beside Marie.

The two girls had become friends quickly, mainly for the fact that they both liked to tease Jim. Over the three years Jasmine had graduated and now was Lieutenant Commander Chief of Security. Marie was top of her Zinolinguistics class and one of the best in the communications department, of course her inside connections with the commander of the division helped. Marie looked at her friend and laughed a little, taking off the headset she was wearing. She was in the long range sensor lab tracking solar systems and came across one transmission that she couldn't get off her mind.

"I just don't get it, you'd think he'd learn but no he has to be so stubborn." Jasmine ran her hands over her face in frustration.

"You do know you guys are exactly alike right?" Marie smiled at the girl.

"How could you say that about me?"

"Simple, must I remind you of a certain someone who you were very stubborn to make like you."

Jasmine glared at Marie, "That was totally different."

Marie just gave her a look before rolling her eyes, "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

Jasmine made a face before the two girls stood up and left the lab. "I'm just saying I love him, but he really is an idiot."

"Oh I agree. A very attractive man but just nothing there." Marie pointed to her head making both of them laugh. "Oh so I wanted to tell you, I heard something really weird on the tracker today."

"Really?"

It was late as they made their way to Marie's dorm room. A few other cadets were out, the ones that passed acknowledged Jasmine's rank with a nod. Marie being a Lieutenant in her field yet still hadn't graduated still wore her red uniform, while Jasmine was able to wear the black of a commanding officer. Although even the woman's commanding officer uniform was a dress, Jasmine altered her uniform to a tunic with leggings, as she put it how was someone really suppose to take her seriously if all they were doing was looking at her legs.

They finally made it to Marie's room, the door sliding open and they walked in. Marie walked around the front wall and saw her roommate lying across her bed in her underwear. "Hey Gaila."

"Hi," the green skinned girl shifted uncomfortably.

Jasmine walked in scanning the room, it was a bit messy but that's what happens when you have roommates.

"Hey Jas haven't seen you for a bit."

Jasmine smiled at the green girl as she sat on Marie's bed. "Yeah been busy."

"Oh so let me tell you guys what I found in the long range sensor lab."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna be there all night," Gaila said casually.

Jasmine looked at the girl suspiciously but listened to what Marie had to say.

"So I picked up an emergency distress call from the Klingon prison planet." Marie started to undress as she spoke. "A whole Klingon Armada destroyed, 47 ships."

"47 ships? Holy shit," Jasmine was shocked, not many things can do that kind of damage.

"Yea...so you're not going back to the lab tonight?"

Both girls turned and looked at Gaila. "Really Gaila? Again? Who is he?" Marie glared at the girl.

"Who's who?"

"The mouth breather hiding under your bed."

Both girls were surprised as Jim stood up in just his underwear. "Could you really hear me breathing?"

"You!"

"Jim!"

"Hey sis!" He smiled, before taking in Marie in her underwear.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and got up. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"What do you think?"

"You pain in the...ugh. Your gonna fail tomorrow." Marie said finding his stuff and throwing it at him.

"Hey hey that's not nice."

"Get out!" Marie yelled at him.

Jasmine grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

"So if I pass will you tell me your first name?" Jim tried to look back at her.

"Night, Walker." Jasmine called back as she pulled Jim out of the room.

"Goodnight." Marie smirked before shutting the door in Jim's face.

"God Jim don't you have any decency." Jasmine smacked the back of his head.

"Hey don't blame me cause I'm getting some." He spoke putting his clothes back on.

"And how do you I'm not getting any?"

Jim paused and gave her a look, "Wait...are you?"

"That's for me to know and you too probably never find out." Jasmine smiled at her brother before walking off.

"Jas, aren't you gonna at least give some advice for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good luck."

Marie pretended to press something on the computer before calmly turning in her seat and facing Jim. "We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobiashi Maru. The crew has lost power and they are stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them." She gave him a sarcastic smile when she finished.

"Starfleet command had ordered us to rescue them...captain." Jim repeated giving her a small wink before turning away.

Marie bit her tongue and glared at him before turning back to the screens.

A siren sounded in the room but Jim just shifted into a casual sitting position in his chair. "Two Klingon battleships have entered the neutral zone, they are locking weapons on us," Bones alerted Jim.

"That's ok."

Bones turned slowly like many others in the room, "That's ok?"

Jim smiled pulling an apple out, "Yea don't worry about it."

Besides those in the simulation room, many commanders were up in the observation deck, Jasmine being one of them. "Don't worry about it? Is he not taking this seriously?" One of the men looked at her.

Jasmine glanced at the man before looking back her brother, her eyebrow slowly twitching every few seconds. Don't get angry, don't get angry.

"Alert medical to prepare for all crew members from the damaged ship," Jim waved his arm around playfully.

"And how are we supposed to rescue them with the Klingons surrounding us, Captain?" Marie crossed her arms, annoyance forming in her voice.

Turning toward her Jim whispered, "Alert medical."

"I'm going to alert medical that your ass has been kicked," Marie whispered angrily pressing buttons on the screen.

The simulation was pretty standard on how it went, they get signaled, as they try to help the damaged ship the enemy ship would approach. They would be fired upon; the Captain would do whatever he could to try to save the crew but in the end they failed. Jasmine didn't know why Jim was being so casual but in a few moments he would fail for the third time. That was what she thought up until the power shut down in both the simulation and the operating room. It only took a moment but Jasmine already knew what had happened. She kept her eyes closed in frustration as the power came back on, and she listened to the commotion around her.

"Arm photons prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds," Jim calmly took a bite of his apple.

"Jim, why fire if they still have their shields up?" Bones questioned.

"Are they still up?" Jim's reply caused Bones to look over the screens and notice that the Klingons shields were in fact down.

"No they, they are not."

"Alright then, fire on all enemy war ships, one missile each should do it. Don't want to waste ammunition." Marie shook her head as she watched Jim strut around telling them how he succeeded in beating the test with no casualties. Yes he was very attractive and at times funny, but his cocky arrogance was going to get him in trouble.

Jasmine shook her head as she walked back to her screen entering in some data, silent curses slipping out every now and then.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" An officer directed his question at the man standing a few feet from Jasmine. Her eyes traveled to the tall half Vulcan who looked as confused as the situation was.

"I do not know."

"Did you have any idea this was going to happen?" The question was sent to her now and it was just adding onto her anger.

"No. Although I might be related to the cadet at hand, I too have involvement in the creation of this test and would never compromise my own work as well as that of Commander Spock." Jasmine turned to look at Spock who kept his eyes on her.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander Kirk. I will have to inform the council of this matter, of course."

Sighing lightly she nodded in agreement, "Yes. Whatever you decide to do I will second it." Jasmine turned back to her screen finishing what she needed. She could feel his eyes upon her but she knew she couldn't look at him, not right now, not with everyone around.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie was quickly making her way around people, trying not to bump into anyone. They had all been called into a meeting in which she was trying to confirm the exact topic. Her eyes lit up as she locked on to her target. Marie made her way up to Jasmine who was sitting on the isle seats where the commanders were placed.

"Hey."

Jasmine turned as Marie placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Shouldn't you be finding a seat?"

"Yea in a sec. I wanted to see if this is about what I think it's about."

Jasmine sighed and leaned back into her chair, "Oh yeah, and let's just say it's not gonna be pretty."

Marie shook her head, "How can he be so-?"

"Lieutenant Walker, I believe you should be finding a seat right about now." The calm but stern voice pulled both women out of their thoughts.

Marie stood up smiling lightly to her Vulcan commander and mentor. "Of course sir. If you'll excuse me." Marie nodded to him then quickly gave Jasmine a look before looking for a seat.

Jasmine tried to hide her smile as she looked up to the man beside her. "Do you find pleasure in sneaking up on others or just her in particular?"

Spock sat in the seat in front of her, but turned to look at her to reply. "I'm unsure as to what pleasure I would get into scaring Lieutenant Walker or anyone for that matter."

Jasmine watched as he straightened forward, before leaning down her lips resting soft against his pointed ear. "Maybe there is a different type of pleasure you have in mind, Commander." Slowly she leaned back her eyes watching how his ears turned the slightest hint of green before fading away. Satisfied with herself she watched as the room settled down and finally coming to order.

"This session has been called for a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step up." All eyes watched as Kirk stood and made his way down to one of the podiums. "Cadet Kirk evidence has been submitted to this council that you have violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to the regulation 17.432 Starfleet Code. Do you have anything to say before we proceed?"

Anyone who really knew Jim, could tell that he was angry but he was good at hiding it. "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Jasmine watched as Jim turned to see Spock stand up and adjust his uniform before making his way down the stairs to the other podium.

"This is Commander Spock one of our most distinguished graduates. He has developed the Kobayashi Maru program for the past four years along with the help of Lieutenant Commander Jasmine T. Kirk." Jim glanced at Jasmine who stared back at him, her face calm and unreadable.

"Cadet Kirk." Jim looked over to the Vulcan man, his attention now solely on him. "You somehow managed to install and activate a sub routing in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

Jim already looked annoyed, "Point being?"

The councilor intervened, "An academic vernacular, you cheated."

Marie could see Jim clench his hands before straightening. He was in deep, one thing Starfleet did not take kindly too was cheating. Here it could cause someone to get hurt or worse die.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be un-win able."

Spock stood his ground at Jim's somewhat attempt to argue back. "Your argument precludes the possibility of a no win scenario."

Jim just smirked, "I don't believe in no win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

Jim glared at the pointed eared man, "Please enlighten me."

In that moment Jasmine knew she did not like where this was going. It was a hard enough topic for her but for Jim, it was always more difficult to listen to. "You of all people should know, cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death."

A silence seemed to fill the room. Marie bit the side of her cheek, with Spock being a mentor she knew the man enough to know that he had no idea what kind of low blow that was. Her eyes flickered to Jasmine, although she looked unaffected at what was being said, she could still see the slight crease in her brow.

Jim licked his bottom lip, "I of all people?"

"Your father. Lieutenant George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock replied calmly.

Jim glanced at Jasmine before going back to Spock, "I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test."

"Furthermore you failed the divine principle of the test," Spock continued unfazed.

"Enlighten me again."

Jasmine placed her hand across her face, she couldn't take this anymore. Back and forth and back and forth, this was not how she planned their first meeting to go.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept fear and maintain control in one's self and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

Before any other arguments could be heard a man walked up to the councilor and handed him a message. "We have just received a distress call from Vulcan." Everyone's attention was now on the councilor and the Vulcan Commander. "With our primary fleet in the Lorinthium system. I hear by order all cadets to report to hanger one immediately. Dismissed." Jasmine watched Spock leave the room quickly before standing up herself. She followed everyone out of the room, today could not possibly get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie was standing patiently with many other cadets, waiting to hear what ship she would be assigned to. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, she had requested a position on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Not only did her remarkable grades give her the rank to be placed under one of the fleets most prized captains but she had two certain officers who could vouch for her. "Walker, Farragut." Marie paused in mid thought, you've got to be kidding me. Frustrated she started walking away, looking for the one person she knew who could fix this.

Jasmine was just finishing getting the last of the materials sent off to the Enterprise when she saw Marie walking up to her. "Lieutenant, is there something you need?" The casual smile upon her lips slowly fell as she saw the frown upon the other woman's face.

"I just found out that I've been assigned to the Farragut, not the Enterprise. The Farragut?!"

"Calm down, I didn't know. The only one who has control of your specific placement is the commanding officer of your division." Slowly they both made a face of realization, before looking for the pointy eared Vulcan.

When they found Spock he was putting some data in a computer. "Commander Spock, a word?" Jasmines stern voice caught his attention.

"Yes Commander Kirk?"

"Lieutenant Walker has just informed me of some inconveniencing news. In which I believe she would like to voice her opinion on." Jasmine pulled Marie up beside her.

Marie looked at her friend with wide eyes then looked at Spock.

"Lieutenant?"

Clearing her throat, Marie stood up a little straighter. "Commander, on multiple occasions I have demonstrated an exceptional oral sensitivity and I quote "an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in subspace transmission tests". Therefore because of my high ranking abilities I had desired to be placed under the best captain and crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Yet I have just found out that I am instead placed on the Farragut." She let out a somewhat loud breath of air.

Jasmine held her grin back as best she could, she knew how much Marie favored her mentor and did not like questioning his decisions.

"I placed you on the Farragut to avoid the appearance of favoritism, since you are my top student as well as your personal friendship with Lieutenant Commander Kirk."

Marie closed her mouth, in all logic that actually made sense.

Jasmine although did not care for logic, maybe that's why she enjoyed teasing Spock so much. "Well Commander you have made an excellent point, but as a close advisor to Captain Pike, I am quite sure he would want the best of all his commanding officers as well as any we believe are the best under our command to be on board the Enterprise." Spock was about to speak again but Jasmine intervened, stepping closer so that no one else could hear."Furthermore if this is not changed, any and all extracurricular activities on board or grounded will be suspended till further notice."

Jasmines eyebrows arching up confirming exactly what the Vulcan suspected what she was implying. She watched his face as he made his decision and started pressing buttons on his tablet. A person who has spent time like she had with Spock would know that hidden in that calm demeanor was a smirk and the joy he gets out of "debating" with her.

"Walker you are now assigned to the Enterprise," Spock looked up at her.

"Thank you sir. Ma'am." Marie acknowledged both of her commanders before walking off to a shuttle.

Jasmine let a smile fall on her lips, "Come Commander we have a ship to catch." As she turned she let her fingers trace the side of his hand. Spock controlled himself and followed after her, his eyes lingering on certain areas of her retreating form.

Jasmine strode swiftly onto the bridge, her uniform now one that consisted of a red tunic with black leggings. She nodded to many of the crew she already knew, those who had flown with Pike already. Her eyes spotted a young cadet in a yellow navigating shirt.

"Dobryy den', Chekov."

A surprised look popped up on the young man's face. "Good day, Commander Kirk."

Jasmine walked over to him, "Kak dela?"

"Very good ma'am . Very good."

"I've been practicing just for you," Jasmine winked at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before she walked over to her standing station to the right of the captain's chair.

"Kirk." Jasmine lifted her eyes to Captain Pike who walked onto the bridge. "Hello Captain, looks like a hell of a day to fly sir."

He smiled at her, "Our first of many on this fine ship." She watched his eyes travel to Spock who just entered the room. "Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded before sitting down checking his screens. "Captain, engineering reports ready for launch."

"Thank you."

Pike turned and started walking toward the captain's chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flag ship deserves more pomp than circumstance than we can afford today. The christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on." Jasmine smiled, her close father daughter like relationship made her form a strong respect for the man.

"All decks this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm thrusters."

All sectors prepped their area reading themselves for warp. The helmsman who Jasmine had never seen before slowly unlocked them from the port. She already knew the sequence of the next moments.

The helmsman would confirm his action, "The fleet has cleared space dock, captain. All ships ready for warp."

The Captain will place a destination, "Set a course for Vulcan."

Helmsman will confirm, "Aye Aye, Captain. Course laid in."

Captain will roll with warp, "Maximum warp. Punch it."

And then the ship would pull into the warp.

Everyone watched as all the other ships had warped but them, the Enterprise's system boosting up but failed to comply.

"Lieutenant where is Helmsman McKenna?" Pike raised his eyebrows in question.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu," Sulu turned to introduce himself.

"And you are a pilot, right?"

Jasmine snorted at Pike's comment, "Captain I am sure Lieutenant Sulu is a fine pilot."

"Yes, sir. I'm, uh, I'm not sure what's wrong here."

"Is the parking brake on?"

"Captain." Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head. Does he always have to give people a hard time?

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Spock's voice pulled her attention. She already knew he was right, he always was.

Sulu slowly pressed some buttons before speaking, "Ready for Warp, sir."

"Let's punch it."

Jasmine glanced back at Spock, "Know it all." She had whispered her words but she knew he had heard, he always did.

Marie was down in the transmitting lab, sorting through different communication files when she heard her name being called. "Walker. Walker!" Marie turned around to see Jim running up to her. "Kirk what the hell are you doing here?"

He was sweating and looked like hell. "The transmission you found from the Klingon prison planet was it-?" Jim was rambling off but his hands caught Marie's attention.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with your hands?" Jim's once strong masculine hands now looked bloated and fat.

"Never mind that, who exactly was responsible?" Marie frowned unsure what he was getting at.

Bones popped up beside them, he gave Marie a smile before scanning Jim.

"Was it walullaa?"

"What? Was the ship what?"

Jim paused then looked at Bones, "what's happening to my mouth?"

It sounded as if his tongue was swelling up and making him lisp. "You've got numb-tongue?" Bones made a face.

"Num-tong?!" Jim yelled.

"I can fix that," Bones started looking through his supplies.

Jim pulled Marie closer, "Was it womulan?"

"Womulan?" Marie repeated.

Jim started to look frustrated, "Womulan?"

Rolling her eyes she sat for a second trying to find anything that sounded like womulan. "Womulan...Nomulan...Romulan?!"

Jim's eyes widened, "Yes!"

"Yes, yes it was Romulan." Marie agreed.

Bones popped back up and stabbed Jim in the neck with a needle. "Stop that!" Jim shouted.

Before she knew what was happening Marie was running after Jim and Bones, what the hell was going on? "Kirk what's this about?"

"Jim you have to stop."

Of course Jim had a mind of his own he was ignoring them and trying to make it to the bridge. Marie followed quickly behind, Jim running into the bridge yelling for the Captain. "Captain! Captain Pike sir we have to stop the ship."

Marie looked around for Jasmine who was as shocked as everyone to see Jim there. "Kirk how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?"

"Jim what are doing?" Jasmine strode up to him.

Bones pulled Jim back a little, "Captain this man is under the influence of a sever vaccine, completely delusional. I take full responsibility."

Jasmine frowned at Bones then looked at Marie. She shook her head and mouthing the words, 'I have no idea'.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

Spock had risen and slowly made his was closer to the group of them.

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later." Pike ordered, but Jim would not be ignored that easily.

"Sir that same anomaly-."

"Jim just stop," Jasmine placed her hand on his arm.

"No, you have to listen to me, Jas." His own hand grabbed onto her arm.

Spock decided that was his moment to step up, "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations that makes him a stowaway. I can have him removed."

"Try it!" Jim's shout caused Jasmine and Marie to jump lightly. Jim was never one to get angry, he preferred to make a joke out of any situation. Seeing him yell like that they knew something was wrong. "I'm trying to save the bridge."

Spock step forward, "By recommending a full stop mid warp during a rescue mission?"

Jim's eyes narrowed at Spock, "It's not a rescue mission, it's an attack."

"Based on what facts?"

The bridge seemed to get quieter in that moment; everyone curious to hear what Jim's reply was. "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today also occurred on the day of my sister and my birth." A look of realization appeared on Jasmine's face, how did she not pick that up? She had read over Pike's dissertation more times than she could recall. "At 2300 hours last night there was an attack, 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans. It was reported that the Romulans were aboard one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this attack how?" Pike questioned him.

Jim turned his head toward Marie, causing everyone to look at her. Marie swallowed the knot in her throat. "Um, sir. I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Pike nodded to her before looking back at Jim. "We are warping into a trap sir. Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." Jim looked at his sister for some help.

"Captain, I second Jim's argument. I stand behind him 100%."

The captain turned to Spock, who nodded in agreement. "The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Walker is unmatched in Zinolinguistics, so we would be wise to accept her conclusion." Marie swelled with pride from the acknowledgment from her mentor.

"Scan Vulcan space for any transmissions in Romulan." Pike walked over to the bridges communications officer.

"Sir I don't think I can distinguish the difference between the Romulan language and Vulcan." Marie rolled her eyes at the man, then she noticed Captain Pike beside her.

"How about you? Can you speak Romulan, Cadet?"

"Walker, sir. And all three dialects."

"Walker relieve the Lieutenant." Marie's eyes lit up, she looked over to Jasmine before coming back to her senses. "Yes, sir." Marie watched the other lieutenant get up. She couldn't believe it, she was being assigned to the Enterprise bridge. Sitting down she placed her ear piece in and started scanning for transmissions. It only took her a second to find that no Romulan transmissions had been sent out. "Sir. There are no Romulan transmissions, in fact there are no transmissions of any kind."

Jim turned his eyes from her to Pike, "It's because they're being attacked."

Pike sucked in a breath, one could see he was trying to sort out what to do. Walking toward his chair he started to speak, "Commander Kirk, shields up. Red Alert."

"Yes sir," Jasmine quickly went to her station and started pressing the necessary buttons. Everyone began prepping their areas for the red alert.

"Arrive at Vulcan in 5 seconds," Sulu announced. Jim and Spock, stood side by side besides the Captains chair. Those few seconds seemed to feel like hours, all were anxious to see what the arrival at Vulcan will hold.

The jump out of warp left them in a scene of destruction.


	5. Chapter 5

No one had time to react to the pieces of the other Starfleet ships that now were scattered in space.

"Emergency evasive!" Sulu quickly followed orders, maneuvering the ship around as much of the debris as possible.

"Damage report?"

"Reflective shields are holding," Jasmine shouted over the many voices echoing other reports. Jim was holding on to the station beside her.

"Starboard 90 degrees, drop us underneath it Sulu."

A large piece of one of the destroyed ships were right in front of them. The Enterprise did a nose dive, many who were sitting held onto their seats, but others like Jim and Jasmine had to use their strength not to be flung forward. A loud sound echoed around them as a part of the ship slip against the debris. A large ship came into view, the size was unbelievable and menacing

. "Captain they are locking torpedoes," Spock turned to Pike.

"Divert accelerating power, report to cells for forward shields."

Marie watched the torpedoes soar toward them. She had never been on a Starfleet ship before and even then the simulators couldn't prepare one for this kind of feeling. The jolt of the torpedo slamming into the ship caused Marie to crash against her computers. She knew she would have a bruise on her side later.

"Sir deck seven has been hit," Jasmine pulled herself from Jim's arms. She didn't know when he wrapped his arms around her to save her from being flung around, but she knew she'd have to thank him later. "Shields at 32%. Their weapons are too powerful, we can't afford to take another hit like that."

"Give me Starfleet Command," Pike ordered.

"The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse devise into the Vulcan atmosphere," Spock replied in a neutral voice. "It's signal appears to be blocking all communicating and transporting abilities." His eyes glanced over to Jasmine, her own showing concern and frustration.

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

"Aye, sir." Jasmine pressed her screen quickly.

Marie was so focused on what was happening that she almost missed the beeping on her monitor. Scanning over the screen she stood up, "Captain we are being hailed."

Everyone turned the main screen, a middle aged Romulan man stared back at them. He was bald and tattoos were noticeable across his face, typical for any Romulan. "Hello." It was strange how casual his voice came out.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike, to who am I speaking?"

The man nodded to Pike, "Hi Christopher, I'm Nero."

Jasmine was not getting a good feeling from this man, why would one who had done so much act so calm.

"You've declared was against the federation. Withdraw, I agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

Nero quickly cut Pike off," I do not speak for the empire, we stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member, isn't that right, Spock?"

A frown formed on Spock's face before he slowly stood up. Marie looked as confused as Jasmine did, who was this person and how did he know Spock? "Pardon me, I do not believe you and I are acquainted."

"No we're not, not yet. Spock there is something I would like you to see." There was a hidden meaning behind those words, a meaning that Jasmine didn't like. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your Armanda you don't have a choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." Nero closed the transmission, leaving the bridge in silence.

Jasmine watched as Pike sat there sorting out every other option. As he stood up Jim stepped forward, "He'll kill you; you know that."

"Your survival is unlikely, " Spock followed suit.

Pikes eyes glanced around before landing on Jasmine. "Captain we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake." Although her words were steady, her eyes showed her worry for him. Over the years Pike had become a father figure to her, a man she respected and admired. Spock stepped closer to Jasmine but still keeping a decent distance.

"I too agree. You should re-think your strategy."

"I understand that. I need officers who are trained in advanced hand to hand combat," Pike quickly ordered.

Sulu raised his hand, "I have training sir."

Pike motioned for him, "Come with us. Kirk you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway." Both of the girl's eyes widened looking at Jim. He looked at his sister and gave her a nod, then glanced quickly at Marie before the men left the bridge.

"What the-?" Jasmine slammed her hand against her station.

Marie walked up to her, "He can't really be going through with this?"

"Of course he is. He'll do anything to protect his crew." Jasmine looked around feeling helpless.

"What is he going to have Jim and the others do?" Sure Marie and Jim had this complicated relationship but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about him.

"If I had to suggest a strategy, it would be to have them space jump from the shuttle down onto that needle and disable it."

Jasmine felt a hand rub her shoulder, she glanced at Marie who was giving her a soft smile. "They are both going to be fine."

The girls were only speaking for a moment longer before Spock walked swiftly onto the bridge. Marie gave Jasmine one more look before going back to her station. Jasmine walked up to Spock just as he reached the captains chair.

"Commander, may I inquire on what Captain Pike's orders were?"

Spock straightened as he faced her, "Captain Pike has decided to follow Nero's orders. In the process he will have Cadet Kirk, Cadet Sulu and Engineer Olson space jump onto the device and disable it. We will then contact Starfleet when our communications are up." The Vulcan watched the crease form between the woman's brows, he had seen this gesture before when she tried to hide what she really felt.

"I understand Commander."

He watched as she turned and went back to her station, trying to find things to keep her mind busy. "One other thing, Lieutenant Commander." Jasmine's eyes looked up to focus on his eyes. "I have assumed position as Captain." He watched as an emotion crossed her face though he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Then I am honored to be under your command, Captain." Spock nodded to her before sitting down, the sound of how she said captain pleasing him greatly.

Focusing back to the situation at hand Spock pressed his intercom for Medical bay. "Dr. Purée Report." There was a brief pause when a voice that was not the doctors came on.

"It's McCoy. Dr. Purée was on deck 7. He's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."

Marie and Jasmine had to hold back a laugh with McCoy's next response. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Sir, the team is about ready to drop," Chekov reported.

Marie felt nervous once she heard that. Sure in the academy they train everyone for many different situations but space jumping just freaked her out. Jasmine didn't look stressed at the fact that her brother was about to do a very dangerous thing but Marie knew Jasmine couldn't let her emotions compromise her officer status.

"Evade team is entering the atmosphere, 20 thousand meters," Chekov spoke up.

Slowly they watched on the monitors as the three men descended rapidly toward the platform. The com clicked and Jim's voice came on.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Distance to platform, 5 thousand meters." Jasmine was watching the screen closely; the only thoughts running through her mind was for Jim not to do anything stupid.

"4500 meters." Chekov reported.

"3000 meters." Jim's voice announced.

"Pulling shoot," Sulu's voice echoed over theirs.

Then everyone's voices started to fight over the others as they tried to get Olsen to pull his shoot. It all went so fast Olsen pulling his shoot at the last few meters, the wind pulling him down across the platform then getting swept underneath the drill.

"Olsen is gone sir."

Fear rolled down the girls spine, what if Jim-. "Kirk has landed sir." Jasmine let out loud breath she didn't even realize she had been holding; Marie slightly collapsed against her station in relief.

It didn't take long for the drill to be disabled, although they did have to dispose of a few Romulans in the process.

"The jamming signal is gone. Transporting abilities are re-established." Marie announced, quickly connecting to the communications.

"Transport control is re-engaged sir," Chekov followed.

"Chekov run the gravitational sensors, I want to know what they are doing to the planet," Spock ordered.

"Aye Commander-Captain. Sorry Captain." Chekov's little mess up made Jasmine smile. He was always trying to get things perfect, so it was adorable when he didn't.

The con beeped again, "Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet and into the hole they just drilled."

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine frowned quickly trying to register the device.

"Does anyone copy?"

Rolling her eyes Jasmine responded, "Yes we copy Jim, now shut up. Chekov what's the reading on the gravitational sensors?"

"They are off the scale, ma'am. If my calculations are correct, they are creating a single entity." Pausing he slowly turned around to look at Spock, "That will consume the whole planet."

Spock sat for a moment trying to register what that meant. "They are creating a black hole in the center of Vulcan?"

Jasmines mouth dropped lightly, "Oh god."

"How long does the planet have?" Spock asked.

Chekov's faced saddened, "Minutes sir, minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

The next seconds seemed to happen quickly; Spock stood up and walked over to Marie. "Tell the Vulcan Command Center to signal a planet wide evacuation. All channels, all frequencies."

"Yes, sir." Marie got to work, she had never seen that look in Spock's eyes before.

"Spock." Jasmine spoke, following behind him.

"Maintain standard orbit." He ordered another cadet, before walking toward the elevator.

"Spock. What do you think you're doing?" Jasmine held her hand on the door so it wouldn't close.

"I need to evacuate the High Vulcan Council. They're tasked with protecting the cultured history. My Parents will be with them." He pressed the button for the doors but Jasmine stepped in before they closed.

"Why do you have to go? Can't we beam them out?" Her eyes were searching his.

"That's impossible, they will be in the Castra Ark. I must get them myself," Spock confirmed.

They were silent for a moment just staring at one another. Jasmine didn't waste another second before grabbing Spock around the neck and pulling him to her. Her lips connected with his, her feelings pouring into them. Spock pulled her gently to him, kissing her deeply.

Slowly Jasmine pulled back, her eyes closed and her breath heavy. "You be careful, and come back safe," She opened her eyes to see him watching her.

Nodding he kissed her forehead, "Order received, Commander." They pulled apart before the doors opened.

"I will meet you in the transport room," Jasmine straightened before walking off. Spock watched her until she was out of sight then went to get his supplies.

Marie finished her transmission to the Vulcan command center. Hopefully they could get off the planet in time, but truth was many would die. Her thoughts were cut off from the com sounding.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us out if here."

"Locking on to your signal."

Marie's hands covered her mouth when she saw Sulu suddenly fell off the platform.

"I can't lock on to you. Don't move, don't move!"

Standing up Marie walked closer to the screen her heart pounding; Jim had just jumped after Sulu.

"Kirk to Enterprise. We're falling without a shoot. Beam us up!"

A tear rolled down Marie's face, oh please.

Jasmine was leaning close to the screen in the transport room. Inside she was panicking, the cadet was trying her best but she just couldn't lock on to them. "I can do that!"

Jasmine quickly looked towards the door as Chekov ran in. The cadet quickly moved out of the way to let Chekov take control.

"Hold on. Hold on!"

Jasmine would be lying if she said she didn't feel like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Compensating gravitational pull. And-Gotcha!"

Jim and Sulu energized in front of them.

"Holy Shit," Jasmine's eyes locked on Jim's.

Giving her a grin he slowly got up, "Easy."

Before Jasmine could say anything to return, Spock strode by her and went onto the transport pad. "Clear the pad, I'm beaming to the surface."

Jim made a face as he and Sulu stepped off the pad. "The surface of what? What, you're going down there?"

Stepping up beside him, Jasmine grabbed Jim's arm. "He has too."

"Are you nuts? Spock you can't do that."

Spock ignored Jim, kneeling down in a crouching position, "Energize."

"Spock!"

Slowly Spock disappeared leaving the room silent that was until Jim opened his mouth. "Doesn't he understand the planet is unstable?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes before snapping back at him. "Of course he does. He went to save his parents." She stood next to Chekov, "Scan his frequencies until he's in the Castra Ark. And I want you to be ready, once they exit lock into their signal."

"Aye Commander," He replied taking a deep breath.

Jasmine tried to look as normal as possible. When she showed concern for Jim it made sense that is her brother, but for Spock she had to pull back any emotions. They had discussed it once before, the knowledge of their relationship would be inappropriate especially while aboard the same starship. In this moment she could only be a concerned fellow officer and nothing more.

"The gravitational pull is becoming stronger, if we do not leave soon we could get sucked into the black hole as well."

"They are out of the Castra Ark," Chekov announced.

"Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now!" Spock's voice echoed over the com.

"Locking on. Don't move, stay right where you are."

Jim glanced at his sister, he could tell she was worried, hell he was worried.

"Transport in 5-4-3-2."

Then it happened, just as they started to energize the ground beneath Spock's mother gave way. "I'm losing her, I'm losing her."

Jasmine's hand gripped onto Jim, she felt as if her heart had dropped out of her chest. She knew how much Spock's mother meant to him, how much he loved her.

"I lost her," Chekov turned to look at Jasmine, sadness and failure clear on his face.

As they finished materializing in front of them, Spock was standing with his arm stretched out, reaching. As much as Jasmine wanted to go to him and comfort him, she knew she had to do the logical thing. "Bridge, the Captain is on board. Let's move." Taking a step forward, she took a breath before speaking to Spock. "Captain, let's get everyone to medical so they can be scanned and looked after."

Spock's eyes barely flickered to her before nodding.

Taking that answer she turned to Jim, "Why don't you escort them, I'll manage the bridge." Before Jim could respond Jasmine was already making her way down the hall. Stay calm, Stay calm.

Quickly she made her way into the elevator and closed the doors. Her fingers pressed the hold button to pause the elevator in place. Leaning against the wall her hand pressed against her chest. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she slid to the floor. She felt so helpless; she was familiar with the pain of losing a parent. Their mother passed away a few years back and of course the pain of never knowing their father. A cry escaped her lips, but now it was a planet full of innocents and the mother of the man she cared so deeply for. What would this do to him?

Marie was scanning for transmissions when Jasmine walked onto the Bridge. Quickly she stood up and followed her to her station. "Hey everything ok?"

Jasmine sighed lightly, "We're not in danger which is good, but the woman we lost...was Spock's mother."

"Oh my god," Marie was in complete shock. "Is he alright? Have you talked to him?"

Jasmine just shook her head, "I don't know."

"How's Jim?" The question was a surprise to both of them.

"Oh you know Jim, it would take more than falling thousands of meters toward a disintegrating planet to stop him."

Marie laughed a little at Jasmine's remark, "That is so true. What that man will do for attention."

"So you going to tell him you like him yet?" Jasmine asked casually while going through her system.

Marie frowned, "I do not like him."

Pausing what she was doing Jasmine gave a face that said yeah right. "He almost died. You'd think that's good enough for at least your first name."

"I will...someday." Marie replied before walking back to her station.

Shortly after Spock entered with Jim not far behind. Spock walked toward the Captains chair and sat down. Jim stood close to Marie, giving her a small smile and a nod. She felt her face warm up a little before returning the nod.

Spock punched in some codes before speaking, "Acting Captains log. StarDate 2258.42. We have had no word from Captain Pike, therefore classified him as a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero who has destroyed my home planet, and most of its 6 million inhabitants."

Jasmine flinched at his words before slowly looking over to him. She could see the pain of lives lost in his eyes.

"I estimate no more that 10 thousand have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species." He paused for a few moments before standing and heading toward the elevator. Jasmine placed her ear com down before following him, slipping into the elevator before the doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim's face frowned lightly, "why'd she follow him?" He turned to look at Marie.

She paused before giving him a devilish smile. "Why do you think?"

Jim's mouth fell, "No. Not with him."

Marie started laughing, "you should see your face. Come on, they have been friends for a few years. She's just worried about him." She watched him sigh in relief before turning back to her screens. If only he knew the truth, she smirked to herself.

"So I did just save us back there." Marie could feel his breath tickling her ear.

"Really? Didn't even notice," she remarked casually.

"Don't I get a reward?"

Slowly Marie turned to look at him, her face was close to his. "You know what?" She licked her lips moving a little closer.

Jim swallowed, his eyes focused on her lips.

Marie barely brushed her lips against his before whispering, "No." She smiled and pulled back, patting his cheek lightly. She watched him straighten with a groan before walking off. That felt good, she laughed to herself.

Jasmine stared at Spock as the elevator doors closed. His eyes stared right back at her, but they were blank, she couldn't see how he was feeling. Stepping closer, she leaned over and pressed the hold button. Jasmine could feel the tears trying to for but she pushed them back. Her hands caressed his face, her fingertips lightly touching his ears. "I'm so sorry."

Leaning up she softly kissed Spock's lips, trailing over his cheek as she pulls him into a hug. She felt his hands grip onto her tightly before slowly pulling her away. It hurt knowing that his Vulcan side was controlling his emotions, it made it hard for her to comfort him when he was like that.

Looking back at him, "What do you want me to do? What do you need from me?"

Spock pulled her hands off his shoulders, staring at them. "I need everyone to keep performing admirably," His eyes found here again.

Jasmine just nodded, "Of course."

She reached up to give him a final kiss, some relief as she felt Spock kiss her back. Sliding back onto her heels she watch Spock press for the elevator to start again. Once the doors opened Spock quickly walked out, leaving Jasmine alone with her thoughts.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for earth?" Spock spoke as he strolled around the bridge.

Everyone had gathered together to discuss their next plan of action. "His trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain," Marie turned toward him as she replied.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Spock gave her a small nod in acknowledgement.

Marie smiled softly, she accepted any appraisal he was willing to give. Shifting her eyes, she saw Jim sitting in the captain's chair as if it was his.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume that every Federation planet is a target."

Spock's eyes glanced at Jim as he walked closer to him, "Out of the chair."

Jim looked at Spock in annoyance before standing up and walking closer to Jasmine. Looking at him she just shook her head; Jim gave her a look and nudged her.

"If the Federation is a target, why didn't they just destroy us?" Marie stepped forward.

"Obviously we weren't a threat, especially against those weapons," Jasmine replied. Her eyes watched as Spock walked closer to the front screen.

"That's not it. He said that he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet."

"How the hell did they do that by the way?" Everyone's attention went to Bones and his outburst.

Marie couldn't help but grin, she always loved how Bones was so...country. "Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" Bones finished crossing his arms and giving off a "serious" face.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer."

Jasmine would have rolled her eyes at his technical description of an answer if she wasn't curious to know what he was actually implying.

"Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."

"Damn it man I'm a doctor not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they are from the future?" Bones' outburst caused Marie to laugh, quickly she pulled herself together, "Sorry."

Jasmine tried to hold in a giggled; Marie just grinned at her.

Spock glanced at them before casually continuing, "If you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth."

"How poetic," Jasmine smiled lightly at Spock.

Jim's eyes narrowed at his sister, "What would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?"

Thinking about it for a minute Jasmine spoke up, "As Captain he knows Starfleet defenses, and Romulan's are very gifted at getting information that they want."

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back," Jim straightened focusing his attention to Spock.

As much as Jasmine agreed with Jim, the act was suicide, that ship was too strong.

"We are technologically out matched in every way, a rescue attempt would be illogical," Spock stated calmly.

"Jim, Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to even attempt to take it," Jasmine tries to reason.

Jim just rolled his eyes getting more frustrated. "Then what about assigning engineering crews to try to boost our warp unit?"

Again Spock offered up a logical explanation, "The remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks in the lower decks, and..."

"Ok, alright. Alright!" Spock's and Jim's voices seemed to fight over each others. "There's got to be some way," Jim walked up to Spock.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of our next engagement."

Jasmine made her way closer to Marie, "We aren't getting anywhere with them arguing like this."

"It's like they are an old married couple." Marie's comment made them both nod before focusing back on the guys.

Jim was exposing that if Nero is from the future he would know what is going to happen in which they should do something unpredictable.

Spock frowned lightly staring at Jim, "You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin."

"He altered everything, in his time the Kelvin would never have been destroyed," Jasmine finally started to realize what had happened. "

So we are like an alternate reality," Marie spoke up.

"Precisely," Spock nodded to the girls. He started walking toward the captain's chair again. "Whatever our lives might have been if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed." His words made many wonder, what would their lives have been like if Nero hadn't appeared. Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about their father and if he'd still be alive.

"Mr. Sulu plot a course to the Lorinthium system. Warp factor 3."

Jim was not ready to back down when he heard Spock's orders. "Spock don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a Con Fab is a massive waste of time."

"Jim calm down," Jasmine tried to interfere.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship." Spock had sat down not letting Jim's attitude affect him.

"He also ordered us to go back for him. Spock you are captain now, you can-." The next few moment a seemed to blur together. Jim kept fighting Spock to realize they had to go for Pike while Spock would reply in a formidable way. As their voices grew louder, Bones tried to cut in to stop it but it was pointless.

It was when Jim's final words seemed to echo throughout the bridge, Spock decided it was enough. "Security escort him out," Spock was standing tall and commanding.

Jim was glared at the Vulcan, his eyes shifted to Jasmine who stood like she wanted to say something. Marie's hand was over her mouth, what the hell was happening? She watched as security grabbed Jim and started to escort him away. Barely a few steps away Jim started to fight off the guards; Jasmines voice called out for him to stop.

Both girls watched as Spock swiftly made his way over to him and gave him the infamous Vulcan nerve pinch causing Jim collapsed onto the floor. "Get him off this ship," Spock's words shocked Jasmine.

She watched the men carry Jim away before she walked up to Spock."Captain, do you really think that's necessary?"

Spock start her for a moment before answering, "Indeed I do."

Biting her lip Jasmine restrained herself from snapping back at him. "Sir, I understand that Kirk can be stubborn but he is a valuable crew member and is just trying to save Captain Pike."

"That stubborn attitude you speak of is going to get the crew and himself killed. It was logical to remove the source of danger."

"Screw your logic, you have no right just abandoning him on some random planet!" Jasmine was angry, Spock could see it in her eyes, they got a brighter blue the angrier she got.

"Lieutenant Commander Kirk I hereby resign you from your post."

Jasmine's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

Marie's eyes widened, this can't be happening.

"You will be kept in your quarters until further notice. Security if you will." Spock glanced sideways before returning back to Jasmine.

"Don't do this," Her words came out quiet but firm. The guards gripped her arm and slowly pulled her away. "Spock!" Marie followed Jasmine as she was taken off the bridge, before looking back at Spock. She could see him staring at Jasmine's station as if thinking about something before walking back and sitting down on the Captains chair.

Marie stared at her station, she felt completely lost. Jim was gone, literally dropped in some random nearby planet. Jasmine is being forcibly held in her quarters just for standing up for her brother. All of this by the orders of someone she looked up to, yet all it had done was made her resent him. How could he do that to Jasmine, someone he was supposed to truly care for?

Casting her eyes over to Spock who was sitting at his chair she unnoticeably pressed a few buttons. Marie had learned a few things from Jasmine especially hacking security codes. Quickly she connected her ear com to the inner com in Jasmine's room. Before she could say anything, she heard a loud crash and a few unsavory words.

"Jas?" She kept her voice low so that a certain pointy ear man didn't hear. There was a bit of silence before she heard her friend's heavy breathing voice.

"Oh Marie. You do pay attention."

"Only for the important things. Why are you breathing like that?"

A light giggle came from the com, "Just doing some light redecorating."

Marie knew exactly what that meant. Jasmine as she had come to learn is a very physical person, she sometimes never knew the right words to say so she would use actions instead. The last time she 'redecorated' was around the first time she had met Spock, he had humiliated her and her work so she went back to her quarters and let's just say it didn't end well.

"Well have fun with that."

A moment passed before Jasmine's voice came up again, "He really did it, didn't he?" Marie already knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah and the only good thing about it is the planet has a small Starfleet base on it, but that's it." She waited for a reply but after a minute of silence she continued. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I feel like my emotions are on a rollercoaster. I feel completely lost at what I should do."

Marie felt the same way; they felt helpless at the situation and unsure what would be the right choice.

Marie's eyes caught Bones walking onto the bridge and heading for Spock. "Hey Jas, I've got to go. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Marie."

The com clicked off, and Marie casually moved closer to Bones and Spock.

"You wanted to see me?" Bones spoke, a hint of annoyance coming out.

Spock swiftly stood up, "Yes, Doctor. I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognized that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

They were slowly walking the floor of the bridge. Marie kept her distance but just enough so she could hear them speak.

"Is that a thank you?" Bones' question made her laugh, Bones really didn't like Spock.

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

Bones stopped abruptly causing Marie to almost keep walking into them. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"I welcome it," Spock replied casually.

Bones made a face, "Do you? Ok then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

Marie's mouth dropped; did he really just say that? Wow.

Bones swiftly continued, "Are you making the logical decision sending Kirk away? Probably. But the right one? You know back home we have a saying. If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky derby you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable."

Spock's eyes glanced at Marie before speaking, "Curious metaphor Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its full potential. Lieutenant if you wish to join in the conversation please do so, as you are also affiliated with James and Jasmine Kirk."

Swallowing Marie moved to stand beside Bones, "Sorry sir. I didn't want to seem like I was intruding."

She felt herself holding back the real words she wanted to say. Although Spock had always been hard on her, she knew it was so she would push herself to be better. Everything he had done was for the better of things but for the first time Marie just couldn't agree with him. Jasmine's voice appeared in her head, the pain she was feeling and it angered her, that someone she cared about was hurting her like that.

Suddenly Marie looked Spock in the eye and let all she felt out. "But dear god man can you at least act like it was a hard decision. Maybe not for Jim, I can understand that, but Jasmine, you owe her more than that."

Bones looked at Marie in confusion before looking back at Spock.

The Vulcan had a straight face but a slight twitch occurred in his brow. "Listen, I intend to assist in the effort of reestablishing communication with Starfleet. However if crew moral is better served by my roaming the halls and weeping, I will gladly defer your medical expertise. Now if you'll both excuse me."

The two of them watched him walk off.

"Green blooded hobgoblin."

Marie smacked Bones in the arm, "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

Marie glared at him, "Ok, you incestuous redneck bastard."

Bones' mouth dropped, he's never heard her speak like that.

"See not nice." Bones just shook his head as Marie walked back to her station.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine sat by her window looking out, the stars were rushing by them like streamers, a sign of them being in warp. Her room was thrashed, Starfleet was going to have a field day but she didn't care, hell they probably weren't going to survive this anyway. Seeing how that shipped worked and what its capabilities were, all of Starfleet was hopeless.

She was trying to rack her brain for any other way to take them down. They had to go for the ship but when they couldn't detect them. Jasmine ran her hand through her hair. It was falling in waves around her body. She never had it down much only in private mostly; she didn't want it to be a distraction for her job.

A job apparently gone now; Spock's face and words flashed through her mind. She was trying to stay mad at him, tried to ignore the understanding in his actions about Jim but being who she was, she couldn't help but see the reasoning in his actions. No she wasn't completely mad anymore hence why she had stopped her 'redecorating'. She just wanted Jim back and everything to be ok.

Jasmine was about to close her eyes when the com clicked on in her room.

"Jas?" Marie's voice echoed around her.

"Hey what's happening out there?"

"Jims on board."

Jasmine straightened in confusion. "What?"

"He and some guy just beamed onto the ship somehow. Security is bringing them to the bridge now."

Standing up Jasmine looked for her shirt and pulled her boots on. "Marie, enter in viper572alpha6 into my room, it will override the locks."

"Oh...wait why didn't we do that before?"

Jasmine smirked, "Wasn't the right time." She heard Marie grunt before a ring sounded and her door opened. Then she ran her hair whipping behind her. The only thing she was thinking was getting to the bridge.

When Jasmine stepped onto the bridge she saw security pushing Jim and the guy toward Spock. Quickly she made her way to her brother. "Jim!" Jim's eyes flickered to Jasmine as she ran up to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around her a feeling of completeness warmed inside of him. As much as they fought and teased, they were twins and they were connected greater than anything in the universe.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop them but."

"Hey it's okay." Jim pulled her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now."

"Indeed you are," Spock's voice pulled the siblings away from their reunion.

"And who are you?" He spoke to the man beside Jim.

"I'm with him."

"He's with me."

Jasmine could see the annoyance in Spocks face, something only Jim seemed to be able to do to him.

"We're travelling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"Eh, you're the genius, you figure it out." Jim replied lazily.

Marie who had made her way closer just rolled her eyes, he just got onboard and already he's being stupid.

"As acting captain of this vessel, I am ordering you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling, acting captain." Jasmine could see the amusement in Jim's eyes, like some secret game was being played. "What, what now that doesn't frustrate you? My lack of compliance. That, that doesn't make you angry?"

A frown appeared on Jasmine's face, what was Jim getting at; it was like he wanted Spock to loose control. In her experience it was not wise to push Spock into that side of him, true she had done it a few times herself but that was always in a teasing manner in which they would end up in the bedroom.

"Are you an acting member of Starfleet."

The man looked a little put off for being put on the spot, "Um, I am yes. Can I have a towel?" He was a Scot, how cute, Marie smiled as she figured out his accent.

"Under penalty of court marshal, I order you to explain to me how you beamed aboard this ship while moving at warp."

"Well."

"Don't answer him, "Jim interrupted.

Spock stepped closer to the man, "You will answer me."

If this wasn't such a dramatic moment Jasmine would have grabbed Spock and pulled him into a private area. She couldn't help it, his dominate state was a big weakness for her.

"I'd rather not take sides," the man stepped back lightly.

Jim stepped up to Spock putting a distance between him and the man.

"What is it with you Spock? Your planet was destroyed, your mother murdered and you're not even upset."

It felt like the whole bridge was in shock by the direct words Jim spoke. No one had ever thought to speak to Spock that way.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you're mistaken." Spock spoke swiftly and direct.

Jim was really starting to push Spocks buttons; Jasmine stood close curious to see how far Jim was going to take this. "And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command." Jim seemed to get even closer to Spock, but Spock would not stand down. "Did you see his ship, did you see what he did?"

Marie frowned in confusion, she didn't understand why Jim would be saying such cruel things, and why Jasmine was just letting him.

"Yes of course I did."

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

Spock's voice rose even louder in his next moments, "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merit of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me," Jim's voice matching his.

Jasmine stepped up to him then, "Jim come on."

"No, back off Jas." The tone in her brother's voice caused Jasmine to freeze. He never spoke to her like that and yet she knew exactly why he did. Call it a twin thing, but she stepped back her eyes flicked to Spock.

He was looking at her before turning his attention back to Jim. "Step away from me Mr. Kirk."

"What is it like not to feel? Anger or heartbreak, or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you."

"Back away from me." The walls of control were falling away, it was clear on Spocks face.

"You feel nothing. It must not even compute. You never loved her."

The yell that came from Spock's throat seemed to echo in the room. Spock moved so quickly one could barely register what happened. Marie's hand flew to her mouth as she watched Spock quickly punch Jim. Jim was trying to dodge and swing but Spock was a skilled fighter.

He blocked Jim's attempt to hit him and shoved him back. The scene was like a nightmare for Jasmine. She couldn't step in, couldn't protect Jim or Spock. It had to be done and it was killing her. Spock got Jim in the throat before pushing him hard into the consol and started choking him.

Marie's eyes widened and she stepped closer to Jasmine, "We've got to do something. He's going to kill him."

Jasmine didn't look at her as she replied, "No. We can't."

Marie looked at her friend in complete lose before her eyes went back to Spock and Jim.

A voice rang out through the room pulling everyone away from what was happening. "Spock!" The voice seemed to knock the anger out of Spock, his hand loosening up before he pulled away.

Jim started to cough violently, Marie didn't wait to walk up to him and help. Jim smiled lightly at her as a thank you.

Spock glanced around, his eyes landing on his father then on Jasmine. "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ships log."

Slowly he made his way toward the elevator; Jasmine stepped toward him. He paused for a moment his eyes expressing everything in that moment. Jasmine reached out barely grazing his arm before he started toward the doors.

Once they closed she turned and made her way to Jim. "You okay?" He nodded reaching up and rubbing her cheek.

"I like this ship. You know it's exciting." The Scottish man's words seemed to break the tension in the room.

"Well congratulations Jim. Now we have no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him." Bones stepped up annoyed.

"Yeah we do." Jim straightened himself and headed for the captains chair.

"What?" Jasmine and Marie both spoke.

"Pike made him first officer," Sulu spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bones replied.

"Thanks for the support."

Jasmine couldn't help but be proud of her brother. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I hope you know what you're doing Captain."

Jim reached up and squeezed her hand, "So do I." His eyes travelled to Marie who smiled at him as she walked to her station.

"Let's go get those bastards."


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine stared blankly at the electronic panel in front of her. She was supposed to be going through scans of strategic battle plans to try and stop Nero but her mind wouldn't let her. What was she going to do? Everything kept running a mile a minute through her mind; she felt like it was the end for her and Spock.

She just stood there and let the event between him and Kirk progress and then she didn't even run after him. Sighing loudly Jasmine rubbed her face with the palm of her hands.

"Commander," Chekov's voice sounded next to her.

Moving her hands Jasmine looked at the young Russian, "Yes?"

"I wanted to let you know that I think I might have found a way to get to Nero."

This perked up the woman; Chekov pressed a few things on her screen and everything popped up. Jasmine's eyes scanned quickly and broke down everything he came up with.

"How did you come up with this?"

"I paid attention to your lectures, Commander."

A small smirk appeared on her face, "This is why I always liked you Chekov. Come on we have to show Jim."

They quickly made their way over to where Jim was; Bones, Sulu, and Marie were standing beside him.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk."

Jim turned quickly, his eyes flickering from Jasmine to Chekov, "What is it?"

"Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn." Both Marie and Jasmine smiled at how think Chekov's accent got thicker when he got excited.

Jim's brows pulled together in confusion, "Okay."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Like you said we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us."

"If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of orbit behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan. The magnetic distortion from the planets rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors." A heavy sigh was released from Chekov; Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"From there as long as his drill is not activated we can beam aboard the ship."

Scotty walked up still trying to get water out of his ears, "Aye that should work."

Bones the ever doubtful spoke up, "Wait a minute, kid how old are you?"

"17, sir," Chekov announced proudly.

"Oh good, he's 17," Bones walked up to Jim.

"Hey he might be 17 but he is one of the best students I've mentored. So if you question his work, you question mine."

"Doctor I also concur with Mr. Chekov and Commander Kirk's strategy."

Jasmine froze as everyone turned to where Spock stood.

"I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible bring back Captain Pike."

Slowly turning Jasmine's eyes locked onto Spock's; he only stood a few feet away but if felt like miles.

Jim walked up to him, "I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock."

A slight frown appeared on Spock's face, "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultured similarities will make it easier for me to access the ships computers to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left." Spock's eyes flickered to Jasmine, her face heated up quickly under his gaze.

"I'm coming with you," Jim's reply caused everyone to look at him.

It wasn't a surprise that he would volunteer to do something so reckless; it was the simple gesture to do it with Spock.

"I would site regulations but I know you would simply ignore it," Spock spoke casually.

A smile broke across Jim's face, "See we are getting to know each other."

Quickly before anyone understood what happened Jim smacked Spock's arm hard and walked off the Bridge. Jasmine and Marie exchanged looks like 'what the hell just happened'. Turning back to Spock he took a step closer to her, causing her breath to get caught in her throat.

"If you would please meet me in the teleport room before we leave Commander Kirk, I would greatly appreciate it." Before Jasmine could even react Spock gave her a swift nod and was walking away.

"Well, that's a good thing right?" Marie questioned as she walked up to her friend.

"I have no idea anymore. They both confuse me." As Marie started to walk away Jasmine grabbed her arm. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my station?" She gestured lightly.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, "No you're going to the teleport room as well."

Marie's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because my brother might be going on a suicide mission and he will not die without at least knowing your name."

"Then why don't you tell him it," Marie was trying to get out of Jasmines tight grip as she was getting pulled down the hall.

"That's not how it works. You're going to tell him your name and anything else you might want him to know before he might die."

"Something is so morbid about how you can talk so easily about Jim's death."

Jasmine gave Marie a smirk, "That's because my brothers a moron, and has been in more death defying moments anyone can count." Marie couldn't argue with that one, one day that boy's luck is going to run out.

Stepping into the teleport room the girls found Scotty already at the control panel with Jim discussing last minute things with him. Spock was adjusting his suit on the teleport pad unaware that Jasmine was staring at him. Marie nudged her toward Jim first, Jasmine gave her a look before walking up to her twin.

Her eyes couldn't help but scan over him, how much they were similar yet different. The idea of actually losing him finally crept into her mind as reality, if anything went wrong and it usually did for Jim, he could die.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jim's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. What was she suppose to say? Have a nice trip, don't die. Frustrated Jasmine threw her arms around Jim and held him tight.

Images of him dying, of her being alone, of her missing her other half kept flashing at her. "Jasmine, hey what's the matter?" His voice was soft, like how he used to talk to her when she would get scared as a kid.

It helped pulled her back to her senses, "Don't do anything stupid Jim. You do what you have to and get out. I can't loose you." Her words explained everything to him, and he held her close.

"Its you and me, together as one. I'm coming back, sis." She nodded against his shoulder then slowly pulled away, blinking away any tears that were threatening to fall. He smiled at her, a smile that she knew came from her father.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath she looked over at Spock and started toward him.

Jim frowned wondering why she was going to him.

Jasmine stopped as she reached the platform where Spock was standing. He had watched the whole scene between her and Jim; she had always told him that because they were twins they had a deep secret connection. She stood before him now, looking almost lost and afraid.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry." Her words confused him, why was she apologizing to him, when it felt like it should be him apologizing to her.

"I feel like I abandoned you when you needed me, like I let you down."

"Enough," Spock stopped her; Jasmines eyes widened at his response."I want to thank you. You have constantly been by my side, but when I should have listened to you, it was I who abandoned you."

Jasmine stepped closer to Spock, her chest pressing lightly against his; her eyes searching his. She could truly see his emotions; see what he was feeling in this moment.

"Thank you, for always loving me."

Before Jasmine could even respond, Spock's arms came around her and pulled her fully to him, his lips quickly upon hers. The action itself took her breath away, but it was the best feeling in the world. Her fingers were digging hard into his shoulders; his large hands were strong against her back. Knowing it had to end, they gently pulled back, kissing again lightly and once more.

"I do love you, I always will." It came out as a whisper but she knew Spock heard it.

"I'll come back to you." His lips grazed hers as he said that, giving her a final kiss.

He placed her off the platform; Jasmine wrapping her arms around herself as she stood staring at him.

Marie couldn't help but smile at the couple; she always felt that if they couldn't make it no one could. She glanced to Jim and his face nearly made her laugh out loud. He was staring at Jasmine and Spock in complete shock and confusion. Well he was going to find out sooner or later, Marie thought to herself.

"Um, Jim?" Marie tapped him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention.

He slowly turned to her his eyes being the last thing as they were still focused on his sister. "How...How long has that been...that?" He asked.

"Oh over a year now. She's really good at hiding things like that."

"Yeah."

Marie continued to look at him; she hadn't dated much in her time at the academy. Her focus required much of her time and many of the guys were too cocky for her to want any type of relationship with them. Jim had been one of those guys, but he had always been able to find a way to make her soften up. Maybe she was starting to regret not letting herself have some fun, especially now that Jim might not come back.

"Marie." Her name slipped from her lips quickly.

"What was that?" Jim turned completely to her.

Taking a deep breath she stared directly into those sparkling blue eyes, "My names Marie."

A small smile crept onto his face, "Marie."

She nodded; he repeated it again and again. "Yes its Marie."

"I like it."

A light flush came across her cheeks, in that moment she through everything out the window. Grabbing Jim by the neck she pulled him to her; her lips slightly parted as she kissed him. He was caught off guard but quickly recovered and started kissing her back. Tongues brushing against each other; a moan erupted from Jim's throat.

Pulling away Marie panted lightly, "Come back safe. Okay?"

Jim just stared at her, his head just nodding in agreement as he walked over to the platform.

"Okie dokie then. If there is any common sense in the design in the enemy ship, you should be put somewhere in the cargo bay," Scotty announced.

Kirk glanced around to everyone, "Energize."

After they disappeared, Marie and Jasmine looked at each other before heading to the Bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bridge was loud with everyone's status reports echoing over each other. Marie ran to her station while Jasmine strode toward navigation.

"They have activated the needle," Chekov announced.

"Communication and transport inoperative," Marie called out as she turned towards them.

"Sulu tell me you have them. Otherwise we won't be able to beam them back." Jasmine spoke up her eyes focusing on the screen in front of them.

"Kirk and Spock are on their own now," Sulu glanced at her.

Now they just had to wait and hope that they would bring them back this way. The minutes passed and it felt like hours, no sounds no communications. They did know the needle was disconnected and had stopped its drilling to the earth's core. The next moments happened so fast, a ship came out of warp close to them and following was the Narada.

It had to be Spock, but they couldn't go after them yet, they had to wait for the right moment. The small ship had turned to face the Narada and headed directly toward it.

"Get ready."

Photons started firing from the Narada, too many to count.

It was now or never, "Go!"

The Enterprise raced toward the two ships, Jasmine yelling, "Fire fire!"

Their lasers shot out destroying the photons before they could touch the little ship. The ship swerved around them and still headed for the Narada.

"Scotty, energize them out. Marie go check on them as they arrive." Marie nodded at Jasmine before running to the transport room. Jasmine watched as the small ship collided with the Narada, it looked like a small crash but then the pulse of the red matter pushed out and started to suck in the large ship.

The doors of the Bridge opened; Jim, Spock and Marie came running in. Relief spread through Jasmine, it felt like she could breathe again.

"Captain, the enemy ship is losing power, they are shutting down sir."

"Hail them now," Jim announced as he walked up to the screen, Spock joined him.

Jasmine and Marie stood a little behind them, wondering what Jim would do now.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Your ship is compromised close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Spock frowned and turned his back to the screen to talk privately, "Captain, what are you doing?"

Jim turned as well, "Showing them compassion maybe the only way to earn peace with the Romulans. It's logic Spock thought you'd like that."

Spock's face made Jasmine smile, it was that face that she loved to see. "No not really. Not this time."

As Nero began to speak they turned back forward, "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony, than accept assistance from you."

"A little over dramatic don't you think?" Marie folded her arms.

"You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we got."

"Yes Captain," Jasmine smiled.

They watched the Narada be destroyed quickly and the pieces sucked into the black hole.

"Sulu lets go home," Jim walked to the captain's chair. They felt the warp drive start up but after a minute they were still there and slowly getting closer to the black hole.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Marie asked casually.

"We are," Chekov shouted.

"Shit," Jasmine let the curse fly out earning a side glance from Spock.

"Bridge to Engineering, get us out of here Scotty."

The scottish man's voice came over the com, which in most cases would sound quiet entertaining. "You bet your ass Captain." They waited a moment and still nothing happened.

"So all of that and we are going to get sucked into a hole. Just a typical day with James T. Kirk," Marie laughed.

Jim gave her a look, "Have a little faith."

"Captain the gravity hole has got us." Scotty spoke.

"Tell us something we don't know," Jasmine yelled out.

"Go to maximum warp, punch it."

"I'm giving her all she's got Captain. Maybe if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us back. I don't promise anything though." Once the words left Scotty's mouth a large crack went across the ceiling of the Bridge.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jim yelled out. "Hold on everyone!"

Jim grabbed Marie around her waist to keep her from flying anywhere. Spock grabbed Jasmine and they held on to her station as the blast forced the Enterprise away from the black hole and back into free space. Everyone seemed to breathe easier in that moment, Jim squeezed Marie who couldn't help but laugh and kiss him. Spock and Jasmine pressed their foreheads against each others, her hand coming up and lightly playing with his pointed ear.

When they had made it back to Earth, they had become heroes. Pike had recovered quickly, Jasmine being by his side most of the time. Marie had finally decided to have fun, and that fun came with Jim lying bare in her bed. Jim got used to the idea of Spock and Jasmine together, but that didn't stop him from making fun of them whenever he had the chance.

The Enterprise was mended back together and ready to go back to her missions. The day was a good one; Jim was going to be officially announced as Captain of the Enterprise.

Jasmine was trying to find Spock so they could go to the ceremony. She was in her commander's uniform, her hair in a braid down her back. Another officer has said they had seen Spock enter one of the hangers; Jasmine had turned a corner when she saw Spock standing and speaking to another Vulcan.

"You lied?" Spock asked.

"I implied." The older one answered.

"A gamble."

"An act of faith. One I hope you will repeat in Starfleet."

Jasmine slowly walked forward, she saw Spock hesitate at the other mans words.

"In the face of extinction, it's only logical I resign Starfleet commission and help us build our race."

The words made her stomach drop, he couldn't be serious. The older one had caught her eyes, and something about them seemed to draw her in, like a specific someone she knew.

"And yet you can be in two places at once. I urge you to stay in Starfleet. I've already located a suitable planet to reestablish a Vulcan colony. Spock put aside logic and do what feels right."

Spock turned lightly to see Jasmine standing there, staring at her before nodding back at the other man.

Jasmine slowly walked up to them, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Jim's ceremony is starting soon. Hello, I'm Jasmine T. Kirk."

The other man's face seemed to light up when she spoke, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you however I must take my leave." His eyes looked back toward Spock, "Take in what I have said Spock. As my customary farewell would appear oddly self serving, I shall simply say good luck." The man raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan hand gesture.

Spock raised his hand before the man turned and walked away. Jasmine frowned; something was off about that man. "Who was that Spock?" She glanced up at the man beside her who was already staring down at her.

"No one in particular," He replied before guiding her out of the hanger bay.

The ceremony was quick but nice; everyone in Starfleet was there. It was amusing that they were there only days before and Jim had been the topic at the time as well. The councilor spoke of Jim's great accomplishment and heroism. Jasmine had escorted the now Admiral Pike in because he was still confined to a wheelchair. Pike told Jim that their father would be proud of him, of them both. Coming from him, it somehow felt like it was from their real father.

Not long after they had all made it back on board the Enterprise, rearing and ready to go. As Jim walked onto the bridge reports were being called out.

"Thrusters on full and on your command sir," Sulu flicked some switches as he turned toward Jim.

"Systems and shields on standby," Chekov followed.

"Dock control reports ready...Captain," Marie grinned at Jim. He smiled and winked at her as he made his way to the chair.

Bones was standing near it looking angry as always, Jim patted him on the shoulder. "Bones buckle up. Scotty, how are we doing?"

"Dilithium chambers at maximum Captain. Get down!" Jasmine smiled at Scotty's voice, knowing his little friend was getting into trouble.

"Mr. Sulu prepare to engage thrusters."

The doors to the elevator opened and Spock walked onto the Bridge. "Permission to come aboard Captain," Spock spoke.

Kirk smiled, "Permission granted."

As Spock approached Jim he glanced at Jasmine, "As you have yet to select a first officer respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy, if you so desire I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor Commander." Spock nodded to Jim, before turning to look at Jasmine.

Smiling she winked at him before he walked to his station.

Jim looked at his sister, who looked back at him. "Let's have some fun Jim."

Jim smiled and turned toward the front, "Take us out."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Author's Note

Thank you all for reading my story, I will be continuing my story with Star Trek: Into Darkness and then of course Star Trek: Beyond. Please review if you want, I am totally open to any critics or praises. Also any ideas you might like for the characters in the next stories I will gladly take into consideration. Thanks again and hope you'll read more of my stories!


End file.
